


Fangs a lot

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [20]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Death, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>immortal Roy. contains: A description of death by vampire, and Harry Potter quotes. The title is what it is because if Roy got bitten by a vampire he would make that pun. Alternate title is 'They keep killing Roy'. if i had more time i might wreck people by writing various deaths that have occurred to him (be thankful (fang-ful? no) that i have a full time job and no time). prompt was 'Fangs'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fangs a lot

**Author's Note:**

> immortal Roy. contains: A description of death by vampire, and Harry Potter quotes. The title is what it is because if Roy got bitten by a vampire he would make that pun. Alternate title is 'They keep killing Roy'. if i had more time i might wreck people by writing various deaths that have occurred to him (be thankful (fang-ful? no) that i have a full time job and no time). prompt was 'Fangs'

At some point Roy realised that nothing can kill him. It’s not a case of just living, although for the most part it is, and he doesn’t have to avoid death in order to keep going, he just keeps coming back. He’s done nearly everything; normal deaths (except dying of old age, he doesn’t age. He reached his thirties and stopped.) And abnormal deaths. Ordinary deaths happen without him really noticing. It’s as quick and easy as falling asleep. But he wakes up again afterwards totally fine. The extraordinary deaths (the supernatural ones) take longer. He feels every second of those. He tries to avoid them as much as possible, but if it’s the choice between him dying and someone else losing their life for good, he will take the bullet (silver or otherwise) or the bite, the scratch, or whatever else the supernatural can throw at him. He can feel the fangs pushing through his neck, and then his blood draining from the puncture wound. And he knows that there is nothing he can do to stop the pain, but knows it’s better for him to feel this than let someone else get bitten, someone that he’d have to kill later.


End file.
